totally new feeling (burning inside over and over)
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: /Hidaka, being an honest guy, had distrust written all over his face when it came to Fushimi-san… but now he said he wanted to get along with him, huh…/Hidaka Akira x Fushimi Saruhiko. Inspired by the movie, 'A Very Special Love'.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Dedicated to my best friend who never gave up on me even if I rejected her help countless times, that even if I told her to go away, she would always come back to try to befriend me. Thank you for always staying with me no matter what kind of mood I have, and even if we fight, your sincerity can always be felt. Thank you for staying truthful to me. They say no one is perfect, but you are perfect to me.**_

* * *

_When Captain found that a person would be useful, he would take that person in regardless of who they were and what they were doing before, and for that reason the backgrounds of Scepter 4 members varied greatly._

_I heard that Kamo-san was a cook previously, for example. But Fushimi-san's unique personal history stood out even among that variety._

_He was a former clansman of the Red King, the adversary to the Blue King under whom we lived — and Captain didn't even make an attempt to hide that fact of Fushimi-san's biography from us at all._

* * *

"Man, that brat is seriously impertinent… I think I need a smoke or something…"

"Did he yell at you too? Isn't he, like, a teenager or something? Man, if only the Captain hadn't put that kid in a high position, I already would have given him at least a punch."

Hidaka scurries inside the office, accidentally bumping two men in the process. He abruptly apologizes with a grin and follows it with a greeting upon noticing that the people that he bumped into doesn't look quite pleased. If anything, it is quite the contrary.

One of them pushes a cup of coffee to his hands and it almost spills, but he luckily recognizes that on time. "Hey, kid. Bring this to Fushimi-san. The two of us are taking a break."

"Eh? Ah, oh-"

Before Hidaka was able to protest, the two men that he bumped into are already gone, leaving nothing but a soft mumble of 'Scepter 4 is already filled with stupid children. It was better back then when the members were actually older.' He badly wants to negate, to at least express hostility, but his eyes fall on the cup in his hands.

Now that he thinks about it, he has never talked to Fushimi before.

All he knew is that Fushimi probably is the youngest member of Scepter 4, the Captain picked him himself, and he is being appointed as third-in-command effective today.

That and he used to be a member of the Third and Red Clan, HOMRA.

Hidaka braces himself and walks towards Fushimi's office, smiling at a few colleagues along the way. He actually has a lot of friends here in Scepter 4. His closest is Enomoto, and there was another guy back then named Kusuhara Takeru… Hidaka quickly shakes his head before the thought can even plague him as he prepares to knock on Fushimi's door.

He almost stumbles in surprise as the door already opens before he can even knock, and Fushimi peeks out, scanning the entire room with his rather hostile eyes. "…Who's Domyouji Andy?"

The entire room's temperature feel like it suddenly went down, and Hidaka admittedly feels that he is frozen on his feet as he tightly holds the cup of coffee in his hand. Domyouji sheepishly raises his hand and murmurs, "Here I am, sir…"

Fushimi glares at Domyouji, and Hidaka feels sorry for anyone who will be on the receiving end of that glare. "Your report looks like it was made by a grade-schooler. Fix your report immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

Hidaka is seriously in awe at how Fushimi did not even need to raise his voice to get this kind of reaction from everyone. Fushimi scans the room once more and his eyes fall on Hidaka's, and Hidaka could have sworn that he felt his throat go dry.

Realizing what just happened, Hidaka quickly stands straight. "Coffee, sir?"

Fushimi raises an eyebrow. "…And who might you be?"

"A-Ah, Hidaka Akira, sir! Part of Domyouji-san's squad, sir!"

Fushimi scrutinizes him from head to toe before murmuring a bored 'Is that so' and then proceeding to close the door again. There is a moment of silence, followed by a couple of murmurs, an exchange of complaints, and an 'I'm so afraid I almost wet myself' from someone – Hidaka doesn't even know anymore.

Hidaka quickly knocks on the door and the people around stop talking again as Fushimi peeks out, this time, glaring at Hidaka. "…What do you want?"

"Coffee, sir?"

Fushimi raises an eyebrow again, as if to silently ask if Hidaka is serious, as he eyes the cup of coffee in Hidaka's hands before abruptly taking it with a swift swipe. The door is closed before Hidaka even realizes it, and the room is, expectedly, suddenly filled with human voice again.

"Hidaka, man, that took some balls!"

"True bravery in the form of coffee!"

Hidaka rolls his eyes as his coworkers tap him on the back as if he has accomplished a very heroic deed.

Meanwhile, he is still shaken because he doesn't think he has seen a person as gorgeous as that before.

* * *

I appreciate all feedback! Please tell me what you think about it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hidaka wakes up in the middle of the night one time, feeling really thirsty.

He sits up as silently as he can, careful not to wake his roommate up. He glances at that clock placed on his table, lightly rubbing the sleep off his eyes. It's just a quarter past midnight which he is thankful for because that means there is still a lot of time to sleep again.

He walks towards the door and opens it, again, silently, and exits the room. The hall of the dormitory is dimly lit by nothing but small wall lamps, and Hidaka treads carefully, careful as to not accidentally fall on his face because that will just be troublesome.

He quickly reaches the kitchen and opens the fridge, reaching down to grab the first bottle of water that he can reach. He hears the distant sound of someone using the desktop. He briefly wonders if he is being haunted by the Scepter 4 ghost, _if _there is even a Scepter 4 ghost, as he turns around, water bottle still in hand as if it were a weapon.

He follows the sound, even going as far as to slightly crouch while walking, circumspectly, to be sure. He will not want a random ghost jumping him right now-

"…What are you doing?"

The voice makes Hidaka jump and scream as he looks up, causing him to be even more surprised than he already is. "F-F-Fushimi-san?"

Fushimi makes a face at Hidaka's reaction as he repeats his previous question. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, I heard someone typing and went to check, sir!"

Fushimi curtly nods and Hidaka follows him to the workplace; there is one desktop that is on, and Hidaka realizes that Fushimi probably is still working until this hour… He watches as Fushimi sits on the chair at the desktop and proceeds to work, as if completely disregarding his presence.

"Were you the one typing earlier, sir?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"Ah, I apologize…"

It is silent once again, aside from the familiar sound of someone typing.

He then remembers something and he softly gasps, "Wait a moment, sir. I'll be right back."

Fushimi does not look at him as he exits the room. Hidaka heads back to the kitchen and opens the fridge just like he did previously, searching for one particular beverage in mind. He smiles in victory upon finding it, and he takes it, closing the fridge gently with his foot.

"Fushimi-san!" Hidaka is back in the room before he even realized it. "Coffee, sir?"

Fushimi looks up at him with a momentary surprised expression before returning his attention to what he is typing. "…I prefer hot coffee."

"Ah, oh, right!" Hidaka stands straight. "I'll be right back!"

* * *

"You call this a report?" Fushimi closes his eyes as if trying to compose himself. His hands curl into fists, crumpling the papers that he is holding. "You seriously call this a report!?"

"I'm so sorry, sir, I'll get it fixed-"

The poor recruit instinctively closes his eyes as Fushimi throws the paper across the room to shoot it directly to the trash can, but Fushimi misses. Some of the people around stifle their laughter as Fushimi clicks his tongue. "Hidaka!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Throw that thing away!" Fushimi clicks his tongue again as he stands up from his seat and proceeds to exit the room.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"You know, I really don't like that guy." Fuse speaks during one of their numerous mini get-togethers. He opens the can of soda in his hand and momentarily pauses. "You guys know how he clicks his tongue at almost anything, right? Sometimes, it just gets annoying, that's all."

Hidaka looks up to listen more carefully as he chews on some chips. "You mean Fushimi-san?" That is a stupid question, and he himself knows that.

"Yeah, how do you even put up with him? Don't you, like, talk to him at least once a day?"

Everyone else in the room turns to look at Hidaka, each with a genuinely curious expression. Hidaka lightly scratches his cheek and turns away. Somehow, it feels really awkward being stared at by everyone like that… "Well, uh, we're still not close, but I'd like to get closer to him, so yeah, that's why I talk to him everyday… Hahaha…"

Akiyama joins in, "But Hidaka, don't you get ignored or something?"

"Oh, now that you mention it… He actually never ignores someone completely!" Hidaka feels like he has been enlightened all of a sudden. "I mean, he might click his tongue at you or talk in minimal words… but that still counts, right? 'Cuz, I mean, he replied, after all…"

"But isn't Fushimi-san, like, err," Domyouji pauses as if searching for a better word in his mind. "In a bad mood, most of the time?"

"Well, yeah, most of the time, but not all the time!"

"Sure feels weird seeing you like this, Hidaka…" Enomoto comments as he slowly nods his head.

"What?"

"Ah, I think I get what Enomoto means!" Domyouji suddenly exclaims and stares at Hidaka straight in the eyes. "I think you have a crush."

* * *

_**I appreciate all feedback! Please tell me what you think about it :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hidaka isn't sure, but maybe, he has a crush on Fushimi, after all.

Well, he does think about Fushimi often, but it's not like he daydreams about him or something. Sometimes, Hidaka does think of him before drifting to sleep, but only because Hidaka is wondering why Fushimi seems to hate socializing so much, so that probably does not count, right? And that's just it. He doesn't bring Fushimi to his dreams either, though maybe that's because he really doesn't dream a lot…

Hidaka also sometimes wonders what Fushimi is up to, especially during the weekends or days off, because he has the unpleasant idea that Fushimi probably stays to continue taking care of paperwork even during those times… So that probably does not count too.

He quickly remembers the feeling that he had back then when they first interacted, when he noticed how good-looking Fushimi is even if he looks really tired.

Hidaka sighs and rolls his eyes.

Oh, well, it's just a crush, right? And it's probably very shallow if it's just based on such a superficial thing like beauty.

* * *

"Coffee, sir?" Hidaka swears that it's just a coincidence that he is the person who usually brings Fushimi coffee.

Fushimi doesn't look up to face him as he stacks some papers on the table together. "Just leave it somewhere." Some of the papers fall to the floor and he clicks his tongue; Hidaka instinctively reaches down to help him with picking up the papers.

They just stayed like that, wordless, for a moment, as they fixed the papers that fell.

"These look like a lot of paperwork, huh, Fushimi-san?" Hidaka comments, just for the sake of small talk.

Fushimi clicks his tongue, just like he usually does, but Hidaka knows that he will reply anyway. "Yes, you're right, so I suggest you leave soon. I have work to do."

"Uh, well, maybe you could use some help?"

"What was that?"

"Ah, um, I mean, if you want to, of course. I'll help you. I have nothing to do anyway…"

Fushimi looks at him for a moment before clicking his tongue again.

Hidaka thinks that he probably will be dismissed. Seems that he has to try again next time…

"…This one." Fushimi points to the stack of papers that Hidaka fixed and picked up earlier.

"Sir?"

"This one." Fushimi clicks his tongue. "Check this one for errors."

"Ah, oh, yes, sir!" Hidaka tries to keep himself smiling really wide. "I'll do my best!"

Fushimi rolls his eyes. "…I could have done it myself. Just, today is a desperate case… Half of these are due tomorrow."

"O-Oh… Well, I'll be here to help you anyway, Fushimi-san!"

"I didn't ask for help."

Hidaka feels the need to reply, to say that there's nothing wrong with asking for help anyway, but he thinks that if he does so, he'll surely be told to leave.

He thinks that he should take care of opportunities like this and treat them like gold.

* * *

Though probably, deep things do start from superficial things.

First comes physical attraction anyway, and things follow afterwards…

"Hey, man, you're the 'coffee' guy, right?" Someone from another squad approaches him, to which Hidaka just responds with a small smile. "Wait, wait, let me recall… Hidaka, right? Hidaka Akira?"

Hidaka nods. "Yes, that's right. Do you need anything?"

The guy shakes his head. "Not really, just thought that you're a nice guy. I mean, being able to put up with Fushimi-san like that… You must be really patient."

Hidaka forces a laugh and lightly scratches his head. "Eh, you make it sound so big. Fushimi-san is actually a nice person anyway."

The guy makes a face and slightly flinches, almost as if Hidaka grew two heads. "Fushimi-san? Nice? I didn't think I'd live long enough to hear those words in the same sentence…"

"Haha, don't be like that, man. I'm sure there's a reason why he's like that."

The guy shakes his head. "Eh, let's see, a week after this, you probably won't think that anymore…"

Hidaka just laughs as a response.

"Oh, well, it's scary to be blinded by a crush, huh?" The guy comments while slowly nodding his head. "Anyway, later!"

"Wait-"

He wonders if everyone suddenly went psychic, or if that's just how obvious he is.

* * *

"Hidaka."

Hidaka's heart skips a beat as he hears that familiar voice. He abruptly turns around with a big smile, trying to keep himself from looking too excited. "Yes, Fushimi-san? What is it?"

Fushimi pauses for a moment, as if contemplating something. "You… Are you free tonight?"

Just now, Hidaka thought that his heart really stopped beating.

"Ah, yes, sir! Totally free! Nothing to do at all! Hehe…" Hidaka scratches his head. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"Eight PM." Fushimi replies. "Meet me here later at eight PM."

"Oh, sure, of course, sir!"

He follows Fushimi with his eyes as the latter exits the room while waving his hand.

He can't believe this.

* * *

_**I appreciate all feedback! Please tell me what you think about it :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hidaka worries that he might have dressed up a little too fancily.

Goto insists that it's okay, he actually looks normal, so he guesses that he's just being unreasonable again. A blue jacket and a white shirt… that and denim pants. He really is not overdressed, right?

Now he feels conscious because Fushimi might think that he has not applied effort to this at all.

Fighting the urge to change his clothes again, he exits his dorm room and heads to the place that Fushimi instructed him to go earlier. He finds himself checking his watch almost every ten seconds, and that he feels the urge to find a mirror every time.

"Hey, you're here."

Fushimi's voice snaps him out his thoughts and he quickly turns around.

Hidaka is suddenly confused.

Fushimi is wearing his usual Scepter 4 uniform (not that he's complaining; Fushimi is good-looking no matter what he wears), and so the fear of being overdressed shows up in his mind again.

"I have something that I'd want you to do." Fushimi speaks again, and Hidaka gulps.

"…What is it, sir?"

Fushimi thrusts into Hidaka's hands a bottle of milk decorated with a small black ribbon. "Here."

"O-Oh…" Hidaka holds the bottle up and observes it. Milk, huh? That's kind of strange, but if it's a present, then he will not complain…

"I'm sending you an address to your PDA." Fushimi speaks again. "It's a restaurant. You'll find a guy wearing a ridiculous black beanie and a white shirt. Give that to him and tell him that it's from me."

"Wait, what-"

"I have work to do."

Fushimi is out of the room before he could even understand anything.

He eyes the bottle again and makes a face. This isn't Scepter 4 work, is it… Not that he's complaining. If Fushimi actually needs his help right now and wants him to do something, then he will be glad to be of assistance.

But somehow, strangely, he feels like he has been punched in the face.

* * *

Hidaka walks inside the restaurant slowly, looking for a person who will fit Fushimi's description.

'A guy wearing a ridiculous black beanie and a white shirt.'

What does a ridiculous beanie even look like? The kind that goes with an artificial beard? The one with fake ears? Or…

Hidaka sees a familiar guy sitting rather impatiently by the window. He is wearing a black beanie and a white shirt, but Hidaka thinks that the beanie looks fairly normal anyway… Ignoring that, he realizes who the person is in the first place despite the fact that a decorative plant is actually covering his view.

HOMRA's vanguard, Yatagarasu, or Yata Misaki.

Hidaka thought that he was enemies with Fushimi.

He walks towards Yata, careful, and the latter snaps at his direction even when Hidaka hasn't gotten too close yet.

"What are you looking at?"

"Ah, I'm a coworker of Fushimi-san… He sent me to give you this." Hidaka hands him the bottle of milk, and Yata glares at it like it carries a plague.

"Saruhiko, that asshole…" Yata grumbles. "I see. So he didn't want to come, after all… and he really had to send milk. Asshole."

For a moment, Hidaka feels envious of the fact that this person is still calling Fushimi with his first name.

"Err, pardon my asking, but the two of you… are you still friends?"

"Ahhh?" Yata glares at him, frowning. "Tch. No, he's too much of an asshole for that."

"Ah, I see…"

"You're one of the Blues, right? Can't believe I'm chatting with a Blue like this…" Yata rolls his eyes. "The two of us, Saruhiko and I, I mean… we'd still be friends if he weren't such an asshole."

"Oh…"

"For example, this damn situation!" Yata clicks his tongue. "I invited him to dinner 'cuz I had the strange idea that maybe we can still fix our shit, but he fucking stands me up and sends a guy that I don't even know!"

"Err-"

"No offense about that. Also," Yata places the bottle of milk in front of Hidaka as he stands up. "I don't want this. Tell him to talk to me once he's done being an asshole."

"Right…"

Yata walks out of the restaurant, and Hidaka doesn't know how to feel.

* * *

"Misaki, I'm so sorry I'm late, I just realized that I should have-" Fushimi's eyes widen upon seeing that the person he is talking to isn't actually Yata. "…Oh." His impassive mask is back. "…So he left?"

"Well, yes…" Hidaka bites his lower lip and hands Fushimi the bottle of milk. "Here… He said he doesn't want it and…" He gulps. "…And that you should talk to him once you're done being an asshole…"

"…I see." Fushimi clicks his tongue. "…Not like I'd care."

"But you're here now." Hidaka wants to stop himself from saying even more. "I mean, you wouldn't even be here if you don't care, right…?"

Fushimi looks at him, surprised, before diverting his attention to something else. "…Shut up."

"Also, you can talk to him now if you want to… because you're not an asshole… Right?" Hidaka forces a smile to make the situation feel lighter. "…I know you're actually a nice guy."

"You're stupid." Fushimi stands up. "Let's go."

"O-Oh. We'll go back to the headquarters already?" Hidaka asks as he stands as well, following closely behind Fushimi.

"No."

"Eh?" Hidaka feels the familiar sensation of his heart skipping a beat again. "Say what, sir?"

Fushimi clicks his tongue and scratches his cheek, almost as if embarrassed. "…You mentioned that you won't do anything tonight, right? So… Let's eat dinner somewhere else. If that's okay."

Hidaka blinks. Maybe he's dreaming, after all. He pinches himself which earns a confused look from Fushimi.

It isn't a dream.

"O-Of course it's okay!" Hidaka exclaims and walks faster to catch up with Fushimi. "Let's go! Where do you want to eat? Ah, there is this really good sushi bar that I like… I mean, I really like sushi, so…"

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think. All feedback is welcome! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The city is still full of people even at night.

They end up walking around the streets after finishing dinner. Somehow, Hidaka feels like they're on a date…

"Eh, Fushimi-san, I apologize in advance if this might surprise you or something, but you know…" Hidaka scratches his cheek as he notices Fushimi looking at him. "…I'm really glad and honored to be the one spending time with you right now."

Fushimi clicks his tongue and looks away as well. "…I just had nothing to do, and you said that you're free anyway… so why not."

"It could have been anyone else that's not me, you know. I mean, for a person as beautiful as you-" Hidaka immediately interrupts himself by placing a hand on his mouth. Fushimi looks surprised, and Hidaka can already feel his cheeks and neck going warm. "I-I mean, I said, um…"

"…"

"U-Um, please don't get mad…" Hidaka can feel his palms sweating suddenly. He can't believe that he can be that stupid. "…It's just that, I think you're really good-looking… that's all…"

"…It's okay."

Hidaka tilts his head nervously. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that… What did you say, Fushimi-san?"

"I said it's okay." Fushimi clicks his tongue. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"E-Eh? You're not creeped out or anything?"

"…Why would I be?"

"Err, because…" Hidaka scratches his cheek again. "…You're hanging out with a guy who's obviously attracted to you…"

"…"

"E-Err, sorry… Now you're really mad, aren't you…?"

"No, I'm not." Fushimi rolls his eyes. "Is there a reason to get mad?"

"No, but… Please don't get mad about what I'm going to say next." Hidaka sighs. "It's just that, I never know when it comes to you. It feels like you can get mad, but then it turns out to be okay… Now you're really mad this time, huh?"

"No, I'm not. How many times should I say that? Besides," Fushimi turns to him. "Honestly, I don't think I already got mad at you before."

"E-Eh!? Really?" Hidaka's eyes widen because he honestly feels like he already has annoyed Fushimi a countless times before. "I-Is that true?"

Fushimi clicks his tongue again and looks away, scratching his cheek just like Hidaka previously did. "…Don't let it get to your head."

* * *

"You look so happy, Hidaka!" That is what Hidaka hears the moment he steps inside his dorm room. His guard is down and so he slightly flinches in surprise. "Care to share?"

"Ah, it's you guys…" He closes the door behind him and takes off his shoes. "A gathering tonight? I didn't know."

"It's okay!" Domyouji replied. "It was decided on a whim, after all."

Hidaka sits down beside Enomoto and leans his back against the wall. "So what did I miss? What did you guys talk about while I was gone?"

"Nothing, really." Goto smiles a bit. "More like, what did _we_ miss? You were out with Fushimi-san, weren't you?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down-" Hidaka raises his hands in front of him, but later on sighs upon noticing that his friends are staring at him again. "-Okay, fine. Just… Well, nothing really happened."

"You look really happy though, Hidaka." Enomoto commented. "As soon as you entered the room, it was already noticeable."

"Well, it's just that…" Hidaka grins at them. "I think I'm right. Fushimi-san really is a nice person."

* * *

"Hey, Hidaka, these days, Fushimi-san is in a good mood, right?" Enomoto nervously shifts on his chair. "Why do you think he'd ask for the special squad's presence? This certainly is weird… You didn't do anything to piss him off, right?"

"Eh, of course not!"

_Honestly, I don't think I already got mad at you before._

Hidaka momentarily remembers, and his heart suddenly feels like it's doing back flips. He wonders if that's a good thing…

Fushimi enters the room and closes the door behind him rather loudly, prompting everyone to quickly shut up. Looks like he's in a bad mood, after all… He places a stack of papers on the table and glares at everyone. Just like that certain time, the temperature suddenly felt like it went down.

"…Look here." Fushimi starts and places his hands on the table. "…Where are the papers that I asked you to submit to me?"

Nobody replies. Everyone else just looks at each other nervously as Fushimi continues to glare at them. The room is enveloped by a rather uncomfortable silence.

"The location that I told you to send to me?"

"A-Ah, sir…" Enomoto raises his hand warily. "Actually-"

"I didn't receive anything." Fushimi clicks his tongue. "I knew I should have just handled this by myself."

Hidaka reaches to the coffee machine behind him and presses a button. He can feel that the attention of the entire room is on him, but he doesn't mind as he pulls out a piece of sticky note from the table. After writing what he wants to write, he places the note on the cup and stands up, heading to Fushimi's seat and placing the cup in front of him.

"Coffee, sir?" Hidaka smiles at him. "Calm down for the meantime. I'm sure it can be fixed because everyone plans to work together. Right, guys?"

He looks to check how Fushimi has reacted, and he sees the latter staring at the note that he placed on the cup. He decides to continue speaking, "We sincerely apologize for not being able to submit what you asked for on time, but please, Fushimi-san, don't think that it's better to work alone. The squad was just tired due to the emergency dispatch, and the location-"

"Shut up." Hidaka wishes that he hadn't looked to see how Fushimi looks at the moment. Fushimi's glare is now directed to only him, and Hidaka feels the sensation that he usually experiences because of things involving Fushimi; his heart feeling like it skipped a beat.

Only, this time, it doesn't feel so pleasant and exciting like it usually does.

"Stop acting like you know everything." Fushimi starts to close and open his hands. "You think you're being helpful? You think you can fix things? Guess what, I don't need you, I don't need your help, I don't need your coffee, so please, please, shut the fuck up."

Strangely, Hidaka feels like he has been punched again.

He blinks twice, thrice, he doesn't really know anymore, and he slowly shakes his head disbelievingly. Everyone is looking at the two of them, the silence even more uncomfortable and suffocating than before, and somehow, he can feel a lump in his throat as he closes and opens his hand repeatedly like Fushimi did earlier.

He wants to think that he entirely imagined the sting in his eyes.

Hidaka wipes his tears before more can come. How embarrassing. He doesn't even understand why he feels the need to cry.

Fushimi gives him one last look, unfazed, before diverting his attention to the rest of the group, clearing his throat. "If I don't get the information and files that I asked for within an hour, I'm going to have to tell the Captain."

"Actually, sir…" Enomoto hesitantly raises his hand again, worriedly looking at Hidaka. "…There has been some kind of mistake. We actually already found the location, only, it wasn't sent to you, sir… We apologize for that… but rest assured, sir, we got the data right here."

Fushimi momentarily falls into silence before clicking his tongue. "…Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sir, actually, we were trying to tell you, but you were too, err, upset, so we waited a little…"

"…Who found it? Who found the location that I was asking for?"

"Uh…" Enomoto looks around hesitantly again. "…It was Hidaka, sir."

Fushimi looks at Hidaka and Hidaka looks back at him. He lets his tears fall but he won't dare sniff because that will be pathetic and he feels like the best option at the moment is to stay impassive. Even if he has tears on his eyes, he can stay impassive, or at least look impassive.

Hidaka looks away because if he doesn't, he will fail both not sniffing and staying blank.

Fushimi bites his lower lip and eyes the coffee cup laid out in front of him.

_Always keep a smile on your face_, Hidaka wrote. _Things will be naturally fixed._

Strangely, Fushimi feels a tiny bit guilty maybe, but he won't dare admit that even just silently to himself.

* * *

_**Please review! I love you guys (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright?" Enomoto sits beside Hidaka, looking at him with a frown. "…Sorry, wrong question, of course you're not alright… I don't know what to say, but I'm here."

Hidaka looks at him too and forces a smile. "Eno, always a kind person… It's nothing, really. I mean, I had it coming, right? This was bound to happen anytime soon. I guess I was really too idiotic this time, huh?"

Hidaka chuckles and it is very obvious that it is forced.

"It really was my fault." Hidaka continues. "I mean, it's not like you guys didn't do your part. In fact, you guys warned me, right? But I guess I was too stupid to listen. I kept on insisting that Fushimi-san is a kind person, Fushimi-san secretly wants to socialize with us, Fushimi-san is this and that… but yeah, it's just a mistake. I'll get over it soon enough, I know. You don't need to worry, Eno."

He ruffles Enomoto's hair and messes it up, standing up while he does so. "It's getting really late. You should go back to your dorm room, Eno. I'll do the same."

"Wait, Hidaka."

"What is it?"

"Please…" Enomoto frowns. "Please talk to us if you're sad."

* * *

"Ah, it's my grandmother's birthday this weekend." Akiyama announces with a small smile. "Since we have the day off, do you guys want to come? There will be a small celebration."

"Ah, Akiyama's grandmother, huh…" Benzai slowly nods. "You've always been close to her, haven't you?"

Akiyama nods as well. "I think it will be a good idea to introduce my coworkers to her. So you guys should definitely come."

The rest of the group starts to express approval when suddenly the door to Fushimi's office opens and everyone automatically goes silent. He goes out of his office, and most of the people in Akiyama's squad, if not all of them, silently thanks that Hidaka is not around at the moment.

"…What are you guys talking about?" Fushimi softly asks, and the group looks at each other nervously. "A birthday, right?"

"Well, uh, yes, sir…" Akiyama forces a smile as he responds. "My grandmother's… It's this weekend, sir. You should… try to come too, sir."

Fushimi nods and murmurs a soft 'I see' before returning to his office.

It is then quiet for a while, before Domyouji breaks the silence by asking, "Hey, Akiyama… Did you really just invite Fushimi-san to your grandmother's birthday?"

"Hidaka will be there too…" Enomoto frowns. "Honestly, I don't really want Hidaka to suffer anymore…"

"I apologize…" Akiyama sheepishly smiles. "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. And besides… It's not like Fushimi-san will come anyway even if he were invited…"

"Yep, Akiyama is right." Fuse crosses his arms. "You guys really think he will show up in a party? Of course not."

"Well, point taken…" Enomoto slowly nods. "Anyway, that was really weird… Fushimi-san doesn't usually do that, going out of his office to at least exchange a few words with us, I mean."

"Should we tell Hidaka about it?" Kamo asks, joining in the conversation.

"I guess we shouldn't… It will be better if Hidaka moves on from him, right?"

Everyone agrees because there is no doubt about that.

* * *

"What does he want this time?" Fuse frowns and crosses his arms as he sits on a chair. "We passed everything on time, right? In fact, we were quite early…"

"Right… and most of our papers have really little errors nowadays, if not absolutely error-free…" Goto comments and rests his chin on his palm. "I hope nothing bad happens…"

Hidaka remains quiet even as Fushimi enters the room. He normally would smile brightly at him or even wave a bit, accompanied by a really energetic 'Good morning, sir!', but of course there is none of that today.

He's followed by an attendant carrying several small sushi boxes. The attendant places them on the table and Fushimi thanks her softly. The room is silent the whole while, thoroughly clueless about what is going on at the moment.

Fushimi clears his throat and idly touches the sides of the boxes with his fingers. "…Eat up."

Everyone looks at each other with noticeable confused faces with the exception of Hidaka who hadn't reacted at all. "You too." Fushimi speaks again, this time, addressing the attendant who is already about to go out the room. "…Join us for snacks."

The attendant then shares the surprised and confused expression that everyone, except Hidaka and Fushimi, in the room has at the moment. "…What?" Fushimi opens one of the boxes and passes it to the person sitting nearest to him which happens to be Akiyama. "You guys don't like sushi…?"

"Ah, no, no, sushi is wonderful…" Akiyama feels compelled to reply as the person who actually received the box that Fushimi passed. "Guys… Let's eat."

'Right, let's eat…' echoes among the room, which truthfully means 'what's happening' and 'the world is coming to an end'.

Everyone ends up with a box of sushi in front of them in no time, although all of them are still hesitant to start eating. Fushimi starts by getting one from his own box. "What are you guys waiting for…? It tastes nice…"

Everyone except Hidaka starts to eat, albeit hesitantly. Enomoto looks at Fushimi for a while and nudges Hidaka, whispering, "Hey, dude, eat up… He's looking at you."

Hidaka replies with nothing but a shake of his head and Enomoto realizes that Hidaka must have been really upset to reject sushi, not that Enomoto is blaming him.

"Hey, yeah, this is really nice…"

"Sushi's really good, huh…"

Fushimi stands up from his seat, taking one of the sushi boxes with him, and walks towards Hidaka's place. He places the box in front of Hidaka and clears his throat again. "…Here. Eat some."

Hidaka doesn't look at him even as Fushimi exits the room afterwards, closing the door gently for a change.

Enomoto hums and nods, smirking a little bit as he nudges Hidaka again. "Eat up now. He's gone."

Hidaka rolls his eyes and smiles a bit as he opens the box.

He really can't stay mad for long even if he tries.

* * *

_**Please review! I love you guys ( ^O^ )**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hidaka stirs awake at the sound of his phone ringing.

He opens his eyes, blinks twice, and stares at the bottom of the upper bunk. He yawns and slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes gently, before looking around to find the phone that woke him up in the first place.

"Hello…" He clears his throat, realizing that he sounds too groggy. "Hello. How may I help you?"

The person at the other side of the lines sighs. "I see you're too sleepy to even check the caller ID. It's Enomoto. Fushimi-san said that he wants you to bring some files to him. Bring it to his dorm room, he said. He'll be absent today."

"Ah, Eno, huh… What? Does it really have to be me? Can I just send Goto instead?" He jumps out of his bunk to check the upper one, the one that Goto uses, only to find it empty. "Hey, Eno, you know where Goto is?"

"Ah, didn't he tell you? He left quite early today. He said he wants to buy new stuff for his collection."

Hidaka looks around to see that Goto's collection is already too abundant, and he cringes. "So it really has to be me, huh?"

"Yes. Hurry up, he said. It seems like an important file."

"Yeah, yeah, I will…"

* * *

Hidaka knocks on Fushimi's dorm room. "Fushimi-san. It's Hidaka." He pauses for a moment, waiting for a response of any kind. He receives none, prompting him to repeat knocking. "Fushimi-san. I brought the files that you asked for."

He decides to keep quiet. Maybe Fushimi is responding, only, the door and walls are muffling the sounds. He listens closely to hear anything, even just a slight sound, but there really is none. No soft footsteps, a crude 'Yeah, yeah, wait a moment', nothing at all.

"I'm going in." He announces himself softly as he tries to turn the knob, finding out that the door is, in fact, unlocked. Strange. He carefully peeks inside, considering the possibility that maybe Fushimi isn't around, after all, and that he simply forgot to lock his door this time… though Hidaka himself knows that that is really farfetched.

"Fushimi-san…?" He walks in carefully and softly closes the door, his gaze trained on the curled figure lying on the bottom bunk. "U-Uh… I brought the files…"

Fushimi doesn't respond, and Hidaka almost felt slightly annoyed. He's sure that Fushimi's awake; he can see Fushimi's hand moving. He frowns and walks closer. "Fushimi-san, I'll just put the flash drive here and leave. I'll come back to retrieve it later."

He walks closer to see just what exactly Fushimi is doing to ignore him like this. Fushimi's lower body is wrapped by a blanket, but his hand can be seen and it is fiddling with a Rubik's cube. He isn't trying to solve it; it was already solved. He simply is touching it, tapping it really softly on the bed, and Hidaka isn't quite sure what to feel.

"Fushimi-san…"

Fushimi pulls the blanket higher and wraps his own arms around himself, shaking his head repeatedly. "…Go away." He whispers with a rasped voice before coughing violently. "Tch. I can handle this by myself."

Hidaka frowns, unconvinced, and places a hand on Fushimi's forehead. His hand is quickly swatted away as Fushimi pulls the blanket even higher, as if it were an effort to hide. "It's just a fever… It's no big deal. Just leave."

"You can't get up, can you?" Hidaka softly asks. "Then I'll get you anything you can eat. Please wait here while I do that."

"You don't have to."

* * *

"I don't understand you-"

"Here. Can you eat on your own?" Hidaka blows on the spoon. "Here. Blow on it as well."

Fushimi shoots him a defiant look but eats anyway. "…I said I don't need your help."

"I'm not helping you." Hidaka sighs. "I'm doing it for myself."

"I said I don't understand you." He coughs again, and Hidaka rubs his back. "…I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, but I'm not the type to harbor ill will anyway." Hidaka feeds him another spoonful of the soup. "I'm not mad anymore. Are you?"

Fushimi shakes his head and avoids Hidaka's eyes. "I'm not mad. I don't have a reason to be mad."

"Ah, no, I was being too pushy… I was forcing myself to you, so I guess I might have made you feel trapped…"

Fushimi shakes his head again, a bit stronger than the previous. "It's not because of that."

"Oh." Hidaka bites his lower lip. "Was it because I like you-"

"No, no, no, you got it wrong." Fushimi covers his mouth as he coughs, and Hidaka wonders if he has upset Fushimi again. "I was… worried, okay? And scared. And just really worried. Because if you continue being this nice to me, then I might… start to fall for you as well."

"…Oh. Oh." Hidaka slowly nods, dumbfounded, and the familiar and pleasant skipping of his heartbeat is back. "I… I don't know what to say."

Fushimi sneezes and covers his face, slowly laying down to the fetal position that he had earlier when Hidaka first entered the room. "…And I'm sure that you will leave eventually because everyone does that, so… I don't want to feel this way… I can't believe I'm saying this out loud."

Hidaka blinks. Somehow, he can feel that his chest is so warm… He leans down and pushes away the hair covering Fushimi's forehead, pressing his lips softly on his skin. "…It's okay. I won't leave."

"…Everyone says that."

"I promise."

"Everyone says that too."

"I'm not 'everyone'." Hidaka replies and pulls away slightly. "Whoever caused you to think this way… I'm not like that person. Okay?"

"…"

"Eat up now. You have to finish this. You shouldn't get used to skipping meals, you know."

Fushimi feels like saying that Hidaka is like a mom, but he realizes that this wasn't how his mom treated him anyway, so he decides to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

_**Please review! I love you guys ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fushimi doesn't know what time it is, but when he woke up, Hidaka is still beside him.

His arm is draped on Fushimi's waist, and his hand is patting Fushimi's back softly, rhythmic, and he has his eyes closed as well so Fushimi wonders if he is asleep or not.

Fushimi prefers not to admit it, but he feels that he smiled as he closed his eyes and snuggled a bit closer. Just a bit, he swears.

Waking up alone made Fushimi wonder if yesterday was a dream.

He feels around the table beside his bed to get his eyeglasses and wear them. His hand accidentally touches paper and he turns to face the table, confused.

_I hope you slept well. I'm so sorry for leaving when you weren't even awake yet. I won't be around today, so tomorrow, let's talk again, please. I hope you forgive me._

Fushimi makes a face. And he said that he won't leave. Fushimi scoffs and turns away to fix himself in front of the mirror. His temperature is back to normal, the overly distracting headache is gone, though he can still feel that he can cough anytime soon. No matter, it's just a cough.

He goes out of his dorm room as soon as he is ready.

The moment he steps in the office area, the room turns silent, though he's used to that. It always happens whenever he's around, not like he's blaming them.

"…Where's Hidaka?" He asks Enomoto, partly because he is the first person that Fushimi saw and also partly because he knows that he is close friends with Hidaka.

"Ah, Hidaka's absent today, sir." Enomoto replies. "He mentioned that yesterday was his brother's wedding, and he said that he just wanted to make it up to his family by visiting today… Why do you ask, sir? I thought he has delivered the files already. Should I call him?"

"…I was just asking." Fushimi suddenly feels guilty. He can't believe that he has skipped to conclusions that fast. "No need. Let him have today."

"I'm really sorry for being absent yesterday-"

"No, it's okay, I understand." Fushimi bites his lower lip and idly plays with his fingers. "I should be sorry because… err… because of me, you weren't able to attend your brother's wedding…"

"Oh… They told you?"

Fushimi nods. "…And I'm really flattered. Thank you."

"Ah… It's nothing." Hidaka awkwardly smiles and scratches his cheek. "So, uh, I wanted to ask you something…"

"…Yes. Go on ahead."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Fushimi's eyes widen, and he looks away, his cheeks coloring. "What a very stupid question… What do you think?"

"…You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm not, you idiot! Geez!" Fushimi slaps him on the shoulder. "Don't make it so difficult for me… I'm saying yes. Idiot."

"E-Eh!?" It's Hidaka's turn to be surprised. "T-This is real… or is it not?"

"…Don't make me change my mind."

"Y-Yes, Fushimi-san!"

Fushimi clicks his tongue. "…Saruhiko."

"…E-Eh?"

"You can call me Saruhiko."

"T-Then call me Akira too!"

_**Sorry for the short update! This actually is the last part already, but I'll be posting an epilogue!**_

**_I love you, guys! Please review! _**＼(^▽^＠)


	9. Chapter 9

"Is it just me, or is Fushimi-san kinda, err, how do you say this… he seems like he has a lighter aura now… Or is it just me, after all…"

"Nah, I actually agree with you. Guess what, I submitted a report late, and he was, like, he just clicked his tongue and told me not to do it again.

"For real? Weird!"

Akira scurries inside the office, accidentally bumping two men in the process. He abruptly apologizes with a grin and follows it with a greeting, the two men returning his smile, although theirs are smaller, not that Akira minds.

One of them pushes a cup of coffee to his hands and it almost spills, but he luckily recognizes that on time. "It's alright if you bring this to Fushimi-san, right? We'll just be taking a short break."

"Eh? Ah, oh-"

This situation feels oddly familiar… Before Akira is able to say anything, the two men that he bumped into are already gone, leaving nothing but a simple wave of the hands and a soft mumble of 'we'll be back quickly'. He doesn't complain, just simply looking at the cup in his hand. He sighs, but he quickly smiles afterwards.

Now that he thinks about it, Saruhiko went to work earlier than him today. He's trying to convince Saruhiko to not be too early, that he can sleep in even just a bit, that he can leave some of his work to the others, but he guesses that some things just don't change, after all.

Saruhiko probably is the youngest member of Scepter 4, the Captain picked him himself, and he is the Clan's third-in-command.

That and he used to be a member of the Third and Red Clan, HOMRA.

Not that Akira minds. He doesn't think that Saruhiko's past matters. What matters is the present and the future, and whatever bitter memories Saruhiko hold from the past, Akira is willing to replace them with better things, much, much better and happier things.

Akira shakes the thoughts off, remembering to put on a bright smile, and walks towards Saruhiko's office, greeting a few colleagues along the way. He actually has a lot of friends here in Scepter 4. His closest is Enomoto, and there was another guy back then named Kusuhara Takeru… Akira thinks that it would have been a good idea if Kusuharu and Saruhiko met each other back then, but that's impossible now, considering that Kusuhara has already passed away even before Saruhiko joined…

Akira admits that remembering Kusuhara's death saddens him, but just like Saruhiko, his past doesn't matter. What matters is the present and the future, and whatever bitter memories Akira hold from the past, Saruhiko can also replace them with better things, much, much better and happier things.

If anything, Saruhiko probably already have done that.

He almost stumbles in surprise as the door already opens before he can even knock, and Saruhiko peeks out, scanning the entire room with his eyes. His eyes fall on Hidaka and he clicks his tongue. "You're late."

"Not too! You're just early." Akira grins and hands him the cup of coffee. "I told you that it's okay to be a bit late."

Saruhiko skeptically eyes him and sips on the cup, handing it to Akira when its contents run out. "…Thank you for this. And no, I have no time for that."

"But you do have time later, right? After work?"

"Well, yes." Saruhiko replies, checking a calendar behind him. "Yes, I do have time."

"Well then, let's grab sushi! My treat!"

Saruhiko eyes him again, before smiling a bit. Or at least Akira thinks it was a smile; he had no time to think and stare, the door was already closed before him before he even realized it.

"Wow, Hidaka! I always thought your crush will be hopeless!"

"Ya still keeping that coffee thing going on, huh?"

Akira rolls his eyes as his coworkers tap him on the back as if he has accomplished a very heroic deed.

Meanwhile, he is still shaken because no matter how much time passes, he thinks that Saruhiko will still be the most gorgeous person that he has seen.

* * *

_**This is the epilogue, guys!**_

_**Thank you so much for staying with me after all this time. I know it wasn't very long, I mean, it could have been longer, but I had really fun writing this! Let's keep the love for Scepter 4 and HiSaru! Both certainly need more love! I couldn't thank you guys enough for even reading this, others even going as far as to review! I appreciate it so much, I can't even- hnggg**_

_**I'm so sorry for the super long note! ( ^▽^ ) **_


End file.
